


I'll Show You the Light

by KureKai_King



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Lyon hates his popularity but doesn't want to sink to rock bottom. Gray wants out of his group of losers but doesn't want ultimate popularity and power.A fateful meeting brings them to an agreement; they'll help one another.As small romance blossoms between them during their time together, it's not long before their respective groups find out. But, Lyon had been awaiting this inevitable day, and he knows he can give Gray everything he needs.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia
Kudos: 21





	I'll Show You the Light

Lyon hated his popularity. He had never wanted it, not truly. It had always been his parents' ideal forced deep into his head that it became a natural attribute for him to desire power and popularity. But that changed when he met his special someone. 

A lone wolf named Gray. He was technically part of a huge group of friends - people who had suffered from years of bullying, Lyon having, shamefully, most of the input - but Lyon had always noticed that Gray would try to keep to himself. It intrigued him. Did Gray even want to be in the group? Was he afraid to truly be alone? Lyon had so many questions.

One day, he finally got the answers.

He had been out for a walk, an escape from a party that his own group of popular pals had dragged him into attending. Girls had clung to his arms and his waist and his shoulders. He'd hated every second. Suppressing shudders and shivers were harder than novels made it out to be. Anything in life was harder than novels made it out to be. The walk was doing him good, although he hadn't the foggiest idea as to whether the drumming in his ears was echoing from the party because he'd stayed there too long, or if he could hear it in the distance from the loud volume.

Little did he know that he would turn the corner and come face-to-face with his future boyfriend.

Gray had stood there in surprise from seeing him, and Lyon felt guilty when he noticed the fear beginning to creep into his posture; stiffening. Gray was stiffening in front of him like a deer in the headlights. Once he opened his mouth the speak, Lyon was quick to beat him to it.

"Wait! ...I won't do anything. Promise. ...I'm actually glad you're here..."

Gray's mouth closed slowly and he narrowed his eyes curiously but he was still defensive. He nodded curtly and beckoned Lyon to follow him further around the corner and down into an alleyway. He leant against a brick wall and fixed Lyon with a glare that clearly threatened trouble if he stepped out of line. Crossed a boundary.

"Well?" Gray's rough voice sent a chill up Lyon's spine and raised the hair on the back of his neck like it always did whenever he heard him speak. Shoving fists into his black hoodie, the lone wolf didn't remove his eyes from him.

Lyon stayed silent for a moment, slightly unsure of how to progress further. He had the boy alone, just like he'd wanted for some time now. He could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, but he hadn't expected them to come rushing out the moment he decided to let his voice work.

"I'm in love with you".

Gray lessened his defence then, taken aback by the declaration. He straightened and his eyes widened a fraction. His lips parted but froze with no words of his own coming through. Lyon took that as an opportunity. He closed the gap between them and placed a hand on Gray's shoulder, inwardly wincing at the flinch he had in response before Gray regained his mobility and gently slapped his hand off.

"What the fuck? You don't even know me. In fact, all you've ever done is bully me and the people I hang out with. If you knew what love was then you'd know that this isn't it".

"I know. It's not your typical cliche romance, but then when is real life ever like that? Take my popularity for instance, I may have everything my parents wanted me to have but that's not what I want for myself. Most people would die for what I live with, and frankly, I just find that a bit sad. They've no clue as to what it's like..."

"...You _don't_ want to be popular? Why? You definitely don't want to be one of the loser squad, trust me".

"Well, obviously I don't want to completely sink to that level. I'd rather be lost in the crowd than stand out in it. But, I know you probably want that too, huh? I've seen you, Gray. I know you don't call that group of people your friends because you don't want to be attached. You want an escape, and I have a good feeling I can give you that".

Lyon watched his words sink in Gray's head. He witnessed first-hand the hesitation and realisation flicker in his eyes. Gray turned away from him as he thought, before sparing him a side glance and there was a sliver of pained hope in those dark blue irises.

"Can you really give us what we both want?"

"Of course," Lyon couldn't help the smirk as he leant in close, his body tingling as he dropped his voice to a whisper against Gray's lips, "And I'm willing to bet I can make you fall in love with me, too, while we're at it~"

* * *

After that fateful meeting, the two had indeed begun to spend much more time together. Gray would often rant out to Lyon about how idiotic his group of fellow losers were, while Lyon felt the weight lifted from his shoulders in able to be more carefree with himself. They worked well to play off each other's traits.

About four months into their newfound friendship did Gray finally begin to show signs of liking Lyon in a more romantic way. It was unspoken, but they both could tell how much they were connecting their hearts together day by day. They would spend days lazing about together at each of their houses in their rooms, splayed out together on the floor in bursts of laughter or simply cuddled up together on the bed.

But as carefree and happy as they had become with one another, their respective groups began to take notice and suspicions aroused.

Lyon had gone to meet Gray at their meeting place after school so they could spend the weekend together when he'd found him sitting on a wall, head lowered into his hands and his shoulders shaking. Lyon was quick to be close at his side, taking his hands into his own before Gray chose to cling to him tightly in a desperate hug. Rubbing his back in a gentle and soothing manner, Lyon waited until his crush was ready to talk.

"They found out... I knew they would, but... Lyon, they're not happy with me..."

"...I know... I'm sorry..." Lyon had been heavily prepared for this moment, although he had never known how Gray would be when the time finally arrived. 

"Don't be... You said you'd help me, and you kept that promise. Heck, you really did manage to make me fall in love with you, as well! I guess I just thought... Part of me hoped that... That maybe they would care about me more than this. I considered them my friends at one point, but now I don't know what to think! I thought they'd understand that...that I'm happy..."

Pushing him closer, Lyon rested his chin on Gray's shoulder a little, knowing that he wouldn't want Lyon to see his tears, but he knew anyway. He could feel the wetness leaking from his eyes, the tightening grip of Gray's fingers in the back of his shirt. If he could've found a way to do this without someone being hurt then he would've. No matter how much he thought his idea through, though, the pain would be there for at least one of them.

"I guess now I know just how much of a friend they all were, huh?" Gray said as he pulled his head back, "I know they're not fond of you, I definitely get where they're coming from, for sure! I just thought maybe I could get them to see you the way I do... If we hadn't run into each other that night, a-and you hadn't given me this chance to get to know you like this then I'd still probably hate you, too..."

"But you don't. And that's all I care about," Lyon smiled at him, "Sometimes people just don't want to know somebody different from the way they met them. My 'friends' were the same actually; they've never been fond of you, and because of this they're not so fond of me either. As I said, all I care about is you not hating me".

He wrapped his arms tighter around Gray, feeling him smile against his neck in return. This was what they both needed. Each other. Someone who would care what they thought, felt, wanted in life. No forcing it, everything just coming together naturally on its own. Lyon had never truly thought Gray would return his feelings, his small hope had simply won out and shone a light that way for Gray to follow. 

A light that Lyon vowed would never go back to being darkness.


End file.
